No more drama
by J-A-Kd
Summary: Dernières pensées d'un James fou amoureux de Lily. SCUICIDE


Je suis assis. Le regard dans le vide. Désolé, Lily-Jolie. Moi, j'en peux plus, moi, j'abandonne. A trop vouloir t'aimer, à trop vouloir faire semblant de te détester, je suis mort. Au combat.  
Je suis fatigué de t'aimer. Je suis fatigué, Lily-Jolie.

_So tired, tired of these drama  
No more, no more  
I wanna be free  
I'm so tired, so tired_

Un jour, on s'était promis de s'aimer à vie. Tu te souviens ? On était bourrés. Tu as dit, après, que tu ne savais pas ce que disait. Moi qui m'étais fait une joie, qui avait inventé milles et milles comtes où tu aurais été l'héroïne du Manège Enchanté, tu m'avais brisé. Je n'étais plus rien. Tu as dit que tu ne le pensais pas. Pourquoi j'y ai cru ?

_Broken heart again  
Another lesson learn  
Better know your friends  
Or else you will get burn  
Gotta count on me  
Cause I can guarantee  
That I'll be fine_

Pourquoi tu m'as fait croire quelque chose de faux? Pourquoi au fond de moi, je savais que c'était impossible ? L'amour ne vaut rien. C'est mon papa qui m'l'a dit. Moi, j'ai une famille qui m'aime. Toi, non. Combien de fois je t'ai vu pleurer parce que ta soeur te faisait du mal ? Que ton cousin te frappait ? J'avais envi de les tuer. Ils se prenaient pour quoi ces sales Moldus ?

_No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
Noone's gonna make me hurt again_

T'étais à moi. J'étais la seule à pouvoir t'aimer. Toi qui te préposais à soutenir Rogue. Je n'ai jamais compris ce que tu lui trouvais à ce bâtard graisseux ? Tu te souviens en cinquième année, ou tu m'as crié dessus parce que j'avais montré à tout le monde le caleçon de Rogue ? J'avais pas compris moi que tu l'connaissais. Et quand j'l'ai sû, j'me suis mis à le maudir, à le haïr. Pour moi, t'étais à moi.

_What a player fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Nowhere and all the time  
You wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I like the stress  
Cause I was young and restless  
But there was long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more_

J'me suis mis à me saoûler au ginns, la nuit. J'ai enchaîné les merdouilles. Tu méprisais. A chaque regard, tu méprisais et moi, je me sentais fondre. C'était tout con. Plus tu me hurlais, plus je t'aimais. Plus tu parlais à Rogue, plus je te haïssais. Bordel, Lily-Jolie, moi, j'te comprends plus. Moi, j't'ai jamais compris. J'voulais t'aimer, moi. J'me noyais dans l'océan vert de tes yeux.

_No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (no more game messin with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
Nooone's gonna make me hurt again  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm tired of cryin everynight)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
Wanna speak my mind, wanna speak my mind_

Tu m' disais, tout le jour "T'es con, où quoi?" Et simplement pour toi, je voulais juste te dire, « Oui, chuis un con. » Mais, tu vois Lily-Jolie, j'ai une fierté. P't'être mal placé. Elle existe quand même. Moi, la nuit, j'me bandais en pensant à toi, j'enculais toutes les pétasses de Poudlard, toutes les putes qui me courraient après, toutes ces girls et ça ne te faisait rien. P't'être ben qu'ma mort te fera de l'effet.

_Uh, it feel so good  
When you let go  
Avoid these drama in your life  
Now you're free from all the pain  
Free from all the game  
Free from all the stress  
So bye your happiness  
I don't know  
Only God knows where the story is  
For me, but I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose  
Whatever we win or loose  
And I choose to win_

No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (tired of your playin' game with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more, no more, No more, no more  
No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin every night)  
No more fears (no more waking be up in the morning)  
No drama, no more in my life

Tu s'ras heureuse sans moi, Lily-Jolie, toi même tu m'l'as dit en me gueulant dessus. Charmante habitude.

Demain, tu r'cevras mon hibou et ma lettre d'amour sous forme de Beuglante. Je te f 'rais chier jusqu'à la fin de ta vie Lily-Jolie parce qu'au fond je t'aime.

Je saute. Du haut d'la tour. Moi, James Potter, amoureux fou de sieuse Lily Evans, Sang-de-Bourbe.

_No more drama, no more drama  
No more drama, no more drama  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
NO MORE DRAMA  
No more drama in my life  
So tired, tired of these drama_


End file.
